Atrapados
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Ben está atrapado en el Vacío... ¿será Gwen capaz de sacarle de allí?


_**Atrapados**_

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Man of Action. Si fuese mío, no importaría nada que Ben y Gwen fuesen primos... **

Dedicado a _Puccarycute_, que sé lo mucho que odia a Kevin y lo mucho que quiere a Ben(anda y todas! xD) Pronto pensaré en un mal hábito, ahora mi mente está llena de economía xD

* * *

-No, ¡no puedo, Ben!- exclamó la chica pelirroja, tirando la toalla tras infinitos intentos de abrir un portal interdimensional.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, exhausta después del gran esfuerzo. Había empleado todo su poder, pero aún así no era suficiente.  
Y de ninguna manera volvería a transformarse en "eso", esa cosa no era ella, y le había costado horrores volver a ser Gwen, cosa que no consiguió pensando en Kevin, como este se había empeñado en creer.

Se puso de pie y se concentró, reuniendo toda la energía que su cuerpo humano era capaz de contener. Cerró los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Ben: En su sonrisa; en sus ojos, copias exactas de los suyos propios; en sus besos… Y ya está, otra vez fuera de combate, la distracción era demasiado grande.

Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Ben se iba a quedar allí atrapado, sin ninguna escapatoria, no había puerta de salida desde el Vacío.

Solo le quedaba ella, y encima le estaba fallando ya que no era capaz de abrir un maldito portal.  
Qué diría su abuela… la recriminaría por no haber ido a entrenar con ella, y ahora mismo Gwen se odiaba a sí misma por ello; si hubiese ido ya le habría sacado de allí, y aunque no fuese ella misma, Ben por lo menos estaría a salvo.

Lo intentó de nuevo, imprimiendo todas sus energías, intentando sacarlas de odio, del enfado, de cualquier emoción que le inspirase fuerzas.  
Y por unos momentos, ahí estaba, un minúsculo círculo rosa que representaba una esperanza que ya casi se había perdido; intentó usar más energía llegando a ampliarlo un poco, pero se volvió a distraer, pensando en volver a ver a su primo. El círculo de energía se hizo un poco más pequeño, aunque esta vez Gwen no se rindió y encontró fuerzas de donde apenas ya quedaban, consiguiendo que el círculo se ampliase un poco más, y esta vez sí, con renovado ímpetu, comenzó a abrir un portal interdimensional.

El viento soplaba con fiereza, sus ojos había adoptado ese color fucsia que caracterizaba a su energía, y el que en el inicio no era más que un pequeño espacio por donde solo cabía la cabeza de un alfiler, ahora era un amplio portal por el que cabría una persona.

Cuando Gwen se dio cuenta de esto sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes, y no sin esfuerzo, logró mantenerlos abiertos, acercándose para rescatar a su primo.  
Se asomó al Vacío, viendo el mismo paraje que cinco años antes, en aquel verano en el que tuvo que entrar a rescatarle (otra vez) y Ben prefirió dejar el Omnitrix a perderla. Eso impactó mucho a Gwen (ya que pensaba que se inventaría cualquier cosa para no perderla a ella ni al reloj) que no pudo olvidar ese día nunca, además de por las intensas emociones, por los sentimientos que se despertaron en su interior hacia alguien a quién no debía amar.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pero no demasiado, la diferencia radicaba en la edad, ambos habían crecido tanto física como mentalmente, y sus sentimientos habían derivado a esa relación que nadie más que ellos conocía.

Buscó a su primo hasta donde le alcanzaba la mirada, y cuando le encontró tirado en una de esas rocas baldías que cruzaban la dimensión, no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Ben!- sin pensárselo dos veces entró al Vacío, llegando hasta él y abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas, sin importarle que el portal se hubiese cerrado de nuevo.  
-Ben por favor, por favor respóndeme- Gwen le examinó cuidadosamente, comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida grave.

El chico estaba inconsciente, no tenía la chaqueta puesta (perdida por aquellos tristes parajes) y se podían observar unas pocas magulladuras, pero no tenía nada serio.  
Con mucho cuidado, Gwen intentó despertarle temiendo que su estado fuese más grave de lo que aparentaba.

-No, mamá, déjame un poquito más- murmuró Ben, revolviéndose como si estuviese en la cama. La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver que se encontraba perfectamente, descargando un poco de la tensión que descargaba.

Ben, al oír la risa melodiosa de su prima, no pudo evitar despertarse del todo, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, recordando todo lo sucedido.

-¡Gwen! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo estaba… ¿dónde está Vilgax?- paró un momento para observarlo todo- ¿Por qué todavía tengo el Omnitrix?- preguntó extrañado.

-He venido a sacarte de aquí, te quedaste atrapado después de encerrar a Vilgax, dónde está él, ya no lo sé- respondió la chica- Y venga, que como no nos demos prisa…-calló por unos segundos- ¿qué es lo que he hecho?- se giró y vio que el portal ya no estaba, que no había forma de volver a su mundo.

-Gwen, ¿qué pasa? ¡Contéstame!- Ben la sacudió por los hombros, intentando que reaccionase.

-El portal… no me di cuenta de que se cerró… ¡ya no podremos salir de aquí!

-¿Por qué no? ¡Crea otro portal!- exclamó el joven, inquieto al ver a su prima tan nerviosa.

-No… no sé si podré, no sabes lo que me ha costado venir hasta aquí…- Ben la abrazó con suavidad, haciendo que dejase de hablar.

-Gwen, escúchame bien, yo sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que lo lograrás y que saldremos de aquí, ¿vale? Lo haremos juntos, y luego le patearé el trasero a Kevin por haberte dejado sola.-ante esto la chica se rió, y aún con un poco de miedo, se levantó e intentó crear un nuevo portal.

Al principio no pasó nada, como ya había ocurrido antes, pero pensó en su primo, en que él la apoyaba, y en que si lo conseguía saldrían de allí y le plantaría un bueno beso en los labios. Lejos de distraerse, se concentró más, abriendo un portal; de nuevo sus ojos se volvieron fucsias y el viento les azotó en la cara.

Cuando el tamaño fue lo suficientemente grande para que pasasen, Ben la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella para volver a su mundo.

Aparecieron en medio del campo, cayendo en medio de la hierba, ya que Gwen no había calculado demasiado bien las distancias, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque, al contrario de lo que Gwen pretendía, era Ben el que se acercó a ella para besarla, uniendo sus labios con urgencia.

Gwen se rió, contagiándole la risa a su primo, encantada de haber conseguido sacarle de ese sitio tan horrible.

-Oye Gwen- susurró Ben contra sus labios.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en el mismo tono.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? Y que me da igual lo que digan los demás.

-Claro que sí Ben, y te aseguro que nadie te quiere más que yo- se abrazó a él con fuerza y volvió a besarle, sabiendo que ni un alienígena con cara de pulpo sería capaz de separarla de él.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Se sitúa en Alien Force, que a pesar de que se cargan mis queridos episodios de Ben 10.000, es una serie que no puedo odiar.

N/A: Por favor, tened piedad, es mi primer Bwen y mi primer fic de Ben 10, si creeis que no debería seguir escribiendo sobre estos dos porque es una aberración, no os cortéis, decidlo. Si al contrario pensáis que está bien, también me lo podéis decir^^

Besoooos!!!!!!!!! :*


End file.
